1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recumbent exercising apparatus. More particular, the invention relates to an improved recumbent exercising apparatus which enables the user to move his feet in a closed ovate path and his arms in a substantially arcuate path providing a safe, comfortable total body exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stair climbing is a popular form of exercise for the cardiovascular system. However, it can over prolonged use overstress the knees, ankles, hips and lower back. Walking is also a popular form of exercise but it does not load the cardiovascular system to the extent stair climbing does. Therefore, the need exists for an improved exercising device, preferably recumbent, which will load the cardiovascular system as stair climbing does but does not overload or unduly stress the ankles, knees, hips and other joints. Prior art stair climbing devices have common draw backs. Typically, they require excessive lifting of the knees or an exaggerated vertical movement of the lower legs. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,316,898; 3,759,511; 4,949,954; 4,949,993; 4,989,857; 5,135,477. Further, these prior art stair climbing and recumbent devices do not promote a natural movement of the ankles, knee and hip joints.
In addition, the need exists for a more rhythmic movement of the hand motions to accelerate a cardiovascular workout and exercise the upper body muscle groups without unduly overstressing the elbows and shoulders. Hence, the need exists for an improved recumbent exercise device which can combine the movements of the feet and hands in a more natural and rhythmic motion.